Princesa de Recuerdos
by Annita Kyoyama
Summary: Ella es solamente los recuerdos de Tomoe vestidos con el nombre de Kaoru... ¡Mi primer fic de RK! KK Muy dramatico y lleno de emocion, por fis, apoyenme. Arigatou gozaimasu!


**"Princesa de Recuerdos"**

Escrito por: Annita Kyoyama

Capitulo 1: " No lo soy"

Lo lamento Kaoru-dono, no pense que este dia acabaria asi...- Kenshin se disculpo susurando.

N-no te preocupes... yo lo entiendo...- prefirio eso a gritar:"¡Kenshin eres un baka!". No tenia fuerzas ni podia mantener sus sollozos dentro de ella.

Eso era todo, aqui acababa su pequeña historia de patetico amor para ella y amistad para Kenshin.

Eran cerca de las 10:00 de la mañana cuando escucho los sonidos de unos apresurados pasos que se escuchaban mas cerca y mas cerca de su habitacion... Habia dormido hasta tarde, la tristeza no era buena consejera y menos combinada con su almohada. Se levanto hasta quedar sentada en su futon y una lagrima solitaria recorria su mejilla en absoluto silencio...

Su puerta corrediza se abrio de golpe y entro Yahiko con una gran desesperacion...

¡Demonios Yahiko!.- grito Kaoru- ¡¿Que sucede! ¡¿Por que entras asi a mi habitacion!.-

¡Es Sanosuke... el...!.- tartamudeo.-

¡¿Que pasa con el señor "siempre a tiempo a la hora de la comida"!.- pregunto con irritacion tallandose los ojos.

¡Sanosuke! ¡El! ¡La cocina! ¡Peligro! ¡Fue algo espantoso!.- explicaba Yahiko aun gritando.

¡Basta! Me diras de una vez y rapidamente lo que paso o si no...-

Esta bien ..- respondio y inhalo jalando aire y valentia.- ¡Sanosuketeniahambrecuandollegopreguntoportiokenshinyledijequenoestabakenytuestabasdormidadespuesfuealacocinayempezoacocinarfueespantosokaorucocinapeorquetuymedejosinpapilasgustativas TT!...-

..U...-

TT .-

Subitamente le llego de golpe el "Ken no estaba", su corazon se encogio y sus manos perdian fuerza. Desde aquel amargo momento que vivio la noche pasada no lo habia visto, hacia mas o menos dos dias... 48 horas... 2,880 minutos... 172,800 segundos... ya no podia...

¿Kaoru estas bien?.- pregunto Yahiko posando su mano derecha en la frente de Kaoru tratando de identificar algun calor extraño.

¿Eh?... ¡No! ¡No es nada! Ja ja.. U.- mintio.

Bueno... - dijo no muy convencido- .. ¿me vas a ayudar con lo de Sanosuke si o no?...-

Esta bien. En un momento traere comida del Akabeko, pero por favor...-

Dime... hare lo que sea con tal de poder comer comida otra vez... TT...- dijo arrastrando su orgullo (y su hambre) por los suelos.

¬¬ ¡¡Sal de mi habitacion para que pueda cambiarme!.-

Las calles parecian solitarias como si algo faltara, el cielo de un gris que amenazaba con llorar como ella lo hacia desde hace 2 dias, no se oia el trinar de los pajaros, los murmullos de la gente eran indentificables, no habia ni siquiera ladrones cometiendo estragos por las calles, los niños jugando le dieron la impresion de solo ser una leyenda urbana mas. Miro hacia abajo... sus sandalias todavias llenas de lodo y pasto, ni siquiera le importo que lucian asi... por que ya nada importaba...

Debido a su distraccion no noto a la persona que iba en sentido contrario a ella y subitamente chocaron...

¡Ouch! ¡Disculpe no fue...!.- se apresuro a decir la joven kendoka.

Vaya Kaoru, hoy andas mas distraida que otros dias, por asi decirlo.- la mujer extendio su mano para ayudar a su amiga a ponerse de pie.

Ja ja, si creo que siempre ah sido asi, Megumi, ¿que haces por aqui?.-

Pues...- parpadeo Megumi viendo hacia todos lados buscando a alguien.- Ando buscando al malnacido de Sarnosuke (contracion de sarnoso y sanosuke), pero no es nada grave. Lo que si es..- miro a Kaoru profundamente a los ojos.- ... Kaoru. ¿por que tienes esa mirada de vacio, como si algo se te hubiera roto por dentro?.-

El hermoso azul de sus ojos se vio nublado por cataratas de agua salada que salian de los mismos. No pudo evitar que pasara eso, y sin mas remedio se avento a los brazos de Megumi a llorar otra vez. Su llanto era muy doloroso y sonoro por lo cual la gente la miro alarmada.

¡Kami-sama! ¡¿Que tienes Kaoru!.- pregunto alarmada bajandose hasta el piso al nivel de Kaoru.

¡Soy una...! ¡Una tonta mas! ¡Megumi! ¡Ya no hay nada!.- grito entre sollozos mezclados con su mismo coraje.

Lo siento. No era mi intencion montar ese teatro en la calle, pero te juro Megumi, que ya no podia, necesitaba algo en que aferrarme y los unico que encontre fueron tus ropas. Disculpa...- dijo Kaoru, secandose las ultimas lagrimas y sollozando.

No tienes porque pedir disculpas, tu sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo... excepto...- Megumi arrugo su cara con un gesto de haber chupado un limon-... excepto cuando me invites a comer... TT-

.. piku piku... o JA JA JA, vaya Megumi, tu si sabes animar... ¬¬ pero no vuelvas a poner esos ejemplos.-

Gomen... pero era por tu bien... Bueno, dime por que fue todas esas lagrimas?.- pregunto ya tomando en serio el tema.

Veras...- los zafiros se volvieron a mover entre aguas turbias.- La ultima vez que fui a visitar la tumba de mi padre, Ken me acompaño, te acuerdas?...- dijo enfriando su te que Tsubame amablemente le llevo.

Si, como olvidarme, nunca te habia visto tan feliz... y enamorada...- contesto mostrando su sonrisa angelical, como la de una madre escuchando a su hija.

Pues, no te conte toda la historia... Esa noche que nos quedamos en una pension por la fuerte lluvia, tuve un sueño espantoso... Kenshin... Mi Kenshin se iba otra vez, y esta vez no lo volveria a ver jamas...- dijo deshaciendose otra vez en lagrimas y sosteniendose la cabeza como si le doliera al recordar.

¡Animo Kaoru! Era solo un sueño, ademas, Himura nunca te dejaria. El te quiere mucho... -

No. El quiere a la Kaoru que le recuerda a Tomoe, esa Kaoru que es como una casera para el, esa Kaoru que es una carga... Esa Kaoru que jamas sera Tomoe...- un dolor indescriptible coloreaba sus palabras.

¿En verdad crees eso?.- pregunto con una tierna y suave voz.- Kaoru, estas susuptible por lo que han vivido tu y Kenshin desde que se conocieron. Tantas batallas te han dejado en alerta continua, lo mejor sera que te tomes un poco de...-

¡NO! .- grito y con todas sus fuerzas golpeo la mesa de madera del restaurante, atrayendo la atencion de la gente .- ¡ ¡Ya Kenshin me lo dejo bien en claro! ¡¡A el no le importa si sufro, si estoy feliz, si me eh roto por dentro, si estoy a punto de terminar con mi vida...!-

¡¡Kaoru! ¡No digas cosas asi! ¡ Es horrible!.- Megumi subio su tono de voz peleando con el de Kaoru.- ¡¡Hablas como una mocosa decepcionada de la vida!.-

¡¡Calllate! ¡¿Y que si asi fuera! ¡A el _no-le-importa_! ¡ No le importa! ¡ Ni siquiera que yo... que yo... ya no este...! Entiende Megumi, para el soy solo recuerdos de Tomoe vestidos con el nombre de Kaoru... te apuesto a que no conserva la foto del festival... ni el llavero... ni siquiera puede llamarme por mi nombre sin ese horrible "dono"...- termino callendose lenta y pesadamente al piso.

Chicas, ¿que sucede? Estan asustando a la gente.. ¿Kaoru, estas bien? ¿Quieres un tranquilizante?.- pregunto Tae alarmada al ver las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a la kendoka y como sus ojos seguian ardiendo de rabia, de deseo de matar a alguien y todo apuntaba a ella misma.

No, gracias Tae. Kaoru y yo ya nos vamos. ¿Ya esta lista la comidade Kaoru?.- pregunto al mismo tiempo que tomaba sus bolsas.

Si. ¡Tsubame, trae la orden de Kaoru-chan!.- grito Tae a la pequeña Tsubame detras de la barra aun atemorrizada por los gritos de las dos jovenes.

Enseguida.- respondio.

Kaoru, vamonos.- ordeno la doctora a Kaoru la cual solo respondio con un asentimiento de cabeza.- Necesito saber _exactamente_ que fue lo que paso hace dos dias.-

**+ Notitas de Annita o +**

De regreso vuelvo, pero esta vez con un fic de Rurouni Kenshin,por mi parte este anime es mi hit o! Fue el primer anime que vi, ya se imaginaran lo emocionada que estoy por escribir el primer fic de RK.

Este capitulo es el mas corto de todos, asi que pronto vendran mas largos y mas esforzados.

Matta ne!


End file.
